


[VID] Mandara

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [20]
Category: Dune - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvid, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres 2008, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny, lying in wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Mandara

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Vas. Premiered at Vividcon 2008. An attempt to vid the book using the movie.

Right-click save [ **XviD**](http://intimations.org/vidding/mandara/mandara_astolat_dune.avi) (50 MB)

[Original livejournal post](http://astolat.livejournal.com/179526.html).


End file.
